The invention relates to a data transmission/reception installation with parallel/serial and serial/parallel character conversion for data exchange between communicating data processing systems.
Known data communication systems are regularly provided by means of complex and space-wasting hardware. Thereby, the procedure steps are program controlled, whereby the respective data processing installation which communicates with an external data processing system is also employed. Disadvantageous in such an arrangement is that the data processing installation is burdened with required procedure control tasks beyond its actual task, namely, to process data. Because of that, its working speed can be prejudiced on the one hand and, on the other hand, a disadvantageous reduction of the storage capacity available for its actual task can be produced. A reduced working speed is particularly disadvantageous in data processing systems which must work in real-time operation.